The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 2 - Chuck's Concert ("Daughters of Gene")
After the mer-candy-people sat down peacefully, a group of donut guards swam and blow on their trumpets. A small orange bird named Bubbles, Who has black circles around the top of his eyes. He has a yellowish orange beak and black tail feathers, appeared and cleared his throat before begin in a squeaky voice. Bubbles: "Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Gene!" On cue, a big 8-bit carriage pulled out by three candy dolphins, arrived. Mer-candy-people looked up to see their beloved sea king. He is short almost the same size as a Sugar Rush Racer, He has short black hair with a mustache and a black tail, and is wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and has a blue tie. Majestic and proud, Gene smiled at his subjects. He directed his candy dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Gene sparked magic toward the lights and out came sparkling lights which drizzled toward the mer-candy-people. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. Bubbles: "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Chuck, Yellow Bird!" A small 8-bit carriage appeared pulled out by two Swedish fish. A canary that is yellow and has a triangular body. He has black, curved and pointy hair and black tail feathers. He has an orange beak and a white torso. He has brownish red eyebrows, waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two Swedish fish. He quickly caught up to Gene. Gene: "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Chuck." Gene got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. Chuck: "Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" It was true. Each of Gene's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! Gene: "Yes, and especially my little Candlehead." Chuck: "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . ." Candlehead was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Candlehead should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! As Chuck swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: "Ah, we are the daughters of Big Gene. Great father who loves us and named us well: Gene stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Citrusella, First mermaid with fair skin and blue hair pulled back in pigtails, being safely secured by blue seashell barrettes. Her bra and tail is blue and her eyes are the color of indigo, popped up with her hat with feathers. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Minty, Second mermaid who has mocha-colored skin, deep chestnut eyes and rosy cheeks. She has short green hair with sideswept bangs and has a light green bow in her hair. Her bra is yellow and her tail is green, floated up with green feathers and put them behind her back. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Snowanna, Next, was a third mermaid who has a deep chestnut skin color with purple eyes. Her colorful hair was in an afro, with a small multi colored seashell headband in her hair, and her bra and tail were purple. She sported a big fancy red fish-like hat. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Jubileena, After Snowanna, came a fourth mermaid with rosy-bronzed skin and red hair pulled back in pigtails, being safely secured by red seashell barrettes. Her bra and tail is red and her eyes are the color of mahogany. She wore a big orange hat with spikes. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Adorabeezle, When she was done with her solo, a fifth mermaid who is a pale girl with rosy cheeks, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back into a plaited braid. Adorabeezle's bra is blue with red and white polka dots, and a blue tail, swam forward to the stage. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: Torvald. Last, but not least was the sixth mermaid, who has dark skin, brown eyes and golden eye with a yellow-orange bow in her hair. Both her bra and tail are yellow-orange. The six mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage Girl Sugar Rush Racers: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, As Chuck continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Gene got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Girl Sugar Rush Racers: To sing a song Chuck wrote, her voice won't make you dread, She's our sister, Candle . . ." Chuck and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Candlehead? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Chuck cringed in fear as he looked at Gene whose face switched from happy to anger. His trident glowed red. Gene: "Candlehead!!" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction